The Baby Wisher 3: Preggos Among Wishers
by Yoshichrist1221
Summary: Here's is the story that involves Christine Cooper my new OC that became pregnant in one day just like dijonay and it all starts with a wish. Christine Cooper, Dijonay Kenya and Lillian Flowers belongs to the (C) of :iconyoshichrist1221:


Lillian came out of her house and looked at the sun with a proud look on her face. She was wearing a red maternity dress with pink letters that said "Newborns Dowloading" with an arrow pointing down. She started out her day to start picking up the mail. When she does so, she saw her friend Dijonay wearing nothing but bra and panties when she came out of her house as well.

"Morning, Dijonay!" Lillian greeted. "Hi Lillian!" Dijonay greeted back. They meet with each other as their bellies meet also with a lot of sloshing water within them. "How's the babies in yoour belly? Still giving you punches and kicks?" Lillian asked. "More than you'll ever know." Dijonay humbly said as she pats her belly in pride. "I see that your babies are karate fighting in you as well." Well they are trying to go for their black belts." Lillian said as she jiggles her belly a little.

They both laughed as their belly jiggles from their laughing like a bowlful of jelly. As they finished having fun talking about each other, they decided to go to their old hangout, where they've met each other for the first time: Rocky Roccoco's at The Grand Avenue Mall. A few minutes later after they got dressed, they waddled and arrived at the resturant and started to eat there, but just whe they've just about finished, something or someone has caught Dijonay's eye. It was an anthro female penguin, whose very beautiful in every way. She was the perfect canidate as another pregnant friend.

Her name was Christine Cooper. She was 21 years old, she is 5 feet and 9 inches tall, she had luscious black hair that was swinging about when she walks. She has D cup breasts that jiggles when she also walks. Though she was age appropriate, she was bright and bubbly. Lillian noticed her too. "So what do you think of her, Didi?" Lillian asked. "I believe she is looking very beautiful and magnificent, Lilly." Dijonay said with a happy voice. "I do too. I mean look at her, she's kind, smart and she is very giddy when it comes to kids." Lillian said as she sees Christine patting the little child's head.

As Christine walks over to the two big preggos, she happily greeted them. "Hello there!" "Hi hon!" They gretted back. "Say, is it okay if I could sit with you guys?" Christine asked. "Of course, go ahead." Dijonay said. "The more the merrier." Lillian added. Christine sat with them and introduced herself. "My name is Christine Cooper, but my friends call me Chrissy for short." "Please to meet you, I'm Dijonay. You can call me Didi." "And I'm Lillian, but call me Lilly." She shook their hands they have became fast friends.

After lunch at Rocky Roccoco's, they've decided to walk in the mall for a while and talk about some maternity wear. "Ooh! the babies are kicking wildly in me." Dijonay exclaimed. "Oh! So are mine." Lillian added. "Ooh, is it okay if I could feel them?" Christine asked. "Sure, go on." Both of them said and protruded their bellies out to her as if giving her the honor to do so. Christine rubbed their bellies at the same and felt those kicks real hard in their bellies. Just as soon as she rubbed their bellies, Christine felt the same magic that Dijonay felt when she rubbed Lillian's belly the first time. But this time, Christine got the magic from Dijonay.

"Wow, those were some kicks." Christine said shockingly. "Yeah, they're really soccor players in my belly" Dijonay said patting her belly. "Not mine, I'm having wrestlers in this gut" Lillian said as rubs her belly like she was in labour. "Oh well, it's getting late. I better go back home." Christine said. "Okay you take care then." Lillian said. They gave their addresses and phone numbers to Christine and she gave them her info too. So three of them went to their separate ways and went to their homes. Christine went into her room and took off her blue dress and puts on her yellow nightgown.

But just when she was about to hit the hay, Christine stopped at the full length mirror and lifted her nightgown and posed as if she was pregnant and posed into it. She sighed and thought about herself being heavily pregnant with children of her own. "Oh, it would be a blessing if I ever did have children of my own. I would love, cherish and protect them from harm. I just wish that I was 9 months pregnant with sextuplets!" As soon as she said the "W" word, the magic has begun to within her.

Her breasts and belly has started to grow on cue, and when she open her eyes, she widened them up and sees hereself growing in the mirror. Her breasts went from D cup to Triple F cup and bounced around. Her belly was still growing than the breasts and she put her hands on her belly and looking surprised that this is happening in one night. The magic has been subsided and her nightgown has changed into a strapless maternity nightgown that fits her perfectly around her. "Whoa! This is too good to be true!" Christine said as she lifts her nightgown and sees her belly slides down then bounces and jiggles up and down. Her breasts started to lactate milk and spurting, and she moaned in pleasure from it.

"Ooooh, this feels so good and it feels so.. so..." When she was about to finish her sentence, she felt some kicks, BIG ones! They're kicking so frantically, Christine couldn't help but uses her hands to rub her nightgown covered pregnant mound. She was feeling a lot of kicks and punches that felt so good to her. It may not look like it, but the babies are playig with their mommy from the inside. "Hello there, my little babies." She sweetly said as she rub her pregnant gut. "So you like to play with mommy, don't you?" The babies was giving six kicks, one at a time. Almost giving a response. "Okay, but first would you like to move inside me while I make a pose in front of the mirror?" The responded back to Christine with a squirm.

She gets up and takes off her nightgown, bra and panties and puts on her thong and started to pose in front of the full length mirror. As she does so, she looked at her belly in pure delight at her belly as they nicely bulging, stretching, quaking, flailing, shaking, stretching and squirming in all directions that you can think of. She giggled as they tickled her with their pitter patter of little feet. Christine couldn't wait to tell her new friends that she became pregnant for only one day.

**THE END**


End file.
